Jealousy
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: The war is done and through its completion  But jealousy brings chaos and destruction  a trickster with the most beautiful flower  and both ends meet in the tallest tower  Find out what the prophecy means and read it!We don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The worse day of my life started all over again. And I thought it was gonna be the best, it didn't last long. It was our semestral break and I'm going to one of the best places in the world. Since Annabeth had her semestral break started earlier and it's longer than mine, she's already at camp. I can't believe I'm seeing her again. Well after the titan war we both headed for New York, one of the reasons she's living in New York is that she can build the new Olympus, because wrecked from the titan war. But I also had a feeling it's not the only reason. It was gonna be great, I thought I was the luckiest boy in the world, boy! I was wrong. After school I hopped at the nearest taxi and headed for Camp Half-Blood. As usual, Peleus the dragon slept quietly protecting the Golden Fleece. There weren't much campers around, the Volley ball pit was empty so were the rest of the places, it was quiet and gray but I was so happy I didn't notice. Then suddenly somebody pointed a swird at the small of my back, how could anyone know my Achilles heel? Well nobody knew except for-

"Annabeth!" I turned my back to make sure I wasn't shouting the wrong name, well I shouted the wrong name.

"who are you and how did you know that name?" I didn't know him, I'm guessing he's new here and doesn't know me yet.

"No I'm Percy Jackson a friend of Annabeth"

"oh, you're the guy who saved Olympus from the titans , Annabeth told me about you!"

I can't believe she mentioned me but before I could reply Annabeth walked by she looked beautiful as usual, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders then she noticed me staring at her and broke in.

"Hey Percy!" she ran towards me and gave me a hug. The feeling of the luckiest boy in the world was coming back to me

"This is Tyler, he came to camp a few months ago" Then I noticed she was staring at Tyler then looked away. She had the same look when she was around Luke but I'm not letting anything ruin this day.

"Sorry about the sword thing" Tyler broke in.

"I get that a lot" I said trying to smile"

"well" Annabeth said "Tyler, why don't you go help Grover in the forest"

"sure" then he trudged off.

I couldn't help wonder how he knew my Achilles heel so it just got out of me.

"you told him about my Achilles heel?"

"no"

"he pointed his sword on the right spot."

"Guess he was lucky"

"so who's his parent?"

"Hermes."

"So how's Olympus?"

"Good…better."

Before I could reply, her cabin mates called her to do something and I was alone. I decided to go meet my old friend.

I went to the sword arena and found Mrs. O' Leary chewing a rubber toy. I got her bronze shield and threw it a couple times. Then I heard the conch horn and went to the pavilion. Since Tyson was at the Cyclops forge, I was alone in the table. Maybe the best day wasn't going so well. After dinner I decided to join the sing-along. But I wasn't in the mood. Then I noticed Annabeth and Tyler were gone, so I tried looking for them. I first started in the forest, then I found Grover spying on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find out where you're going." He replied.

"Looking for Annabeth."

"Probably with Tyler."

"Why would she be with Tyler?"

"You don't know yet?" Suddenly I had a feeling this day was about to get worse. Then we heard talking in the distance. "we should hide" Grover suggested. We hid behind a bush just before Annabeth and Tyler were coming in our way.

"What are they doing?" I demanded.

"Like I said, you don't know?"

"You think?"

"Fine, Annabeth and Tyler are dating." Suddenly a wave of anger rushed through me. I screamed but Grover cupped his hand over my mouth before Annabeth and Tyler turned their heads at us.

"what?"

I stormed over to my cabin before Grover could reply. Why him? I banged my head on the wall a few times then I fell asleep. I had nightmares that I probably shouldn't tell, it's too horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning I ate a depressing breakfast then I threw a scrap of my food for the gods. Then I went out of the pavilion and ran into Silena. She managed a smile but when she saw how sad I was, her smile faded.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She said as if reading my thoughts.

"Of what?" I replied trying not to sound sad.

"Of Annabeth and Tyler, you do know that they're dating?"

"Yeah, I've heard"

But instead of replying, she just stared at me as if she was waiting for me to admit it.

"Fine!" I admitted. "I'm jealous."

"Yeah" she said "I thought she choose you-"

"me too"

"but then Tyler appeared and-"

"destroyed my life."

She sighed. "You know, if you really like her, let her be happy."

I hated the idea but she was right, if I just get revenge on Tyler, Annabeth would be mad at me . But the thought of Tyler really made me mad.

"Maybe you're right."

"Yeah, well see you later." And she ran off.

Once again I was alone, I felt like the most lonely boy now. But I thought positive, I had a ton of friends like Grover and Silena but Annabeth…she's… she's different. I decided to go to the Sword Arena, like I always do when I'm depressed.

I opened the gates of the Sword Arena and saw Tyler petting Ms. O' Leary , the sight of him made me feel like banging my head on the wall again asking myself "why him?" Plus he was petting my dog, that made me furious. I was gonna yell at him for petting my dog, but I tried acting nice which was really hard to do.

"Hey" I said trying not to sound mad.

"Hi, Annabeth told me this was your hellhound."

"Yeah, did she attack you when she first saw you?"

"Yeah"

"She does that to new people." I said, a little happy now.

I threw Mrs. O' Leary's shield and she ran after it. Then I stared at his sword, it was three-feet long, celestrial bronze, like mine.

"So how's your sword?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh it's fine, Jake made it for me."

Then he took Mrs. O' Leary's shield and threw it again.

"So where's your sword?" he asked.

Then I took out my pen and uncapped Riptide. He stared at it in amazement, and I felt proud of myself.

"That's cool, so it becomes a pen when you put cap on again?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

Then he paused for a while like he was thinking of something, then he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" he shouted "You're a good swordsman, maybe you could teach me some moves?"

Then I thought about and had a better idea.

"Why sure but I need to know how good you are at this." I started.

"But who should I fight?" He asked.

"Well nobody's here so why not me now, it's not that hard."

"Sure!"

Then this was my chance to show him who's boss. I mean I fought a lot of people, even Ares, the god of war. He was no match for me. But I was still thinking about it when he charged at me. I dodged, and stabbed but I missed. While fighting I could see the campers falling in for practice, even Annabeth. Perfect timing. He tried stabbing too but I deflected it with my sword. Now everyone was looking at us fight. I was teaching him, so I did the basics but he did something unexpected. I lunged then he deflected it with his sword, he twisted his sword, sending mine flying to the ground. I ran after it but when I got it and turned back, the tip of his sword was touching my neck, then we stopped. Everybody cheered. I lost, I let my own pride wear me down…which wasn't me.

"you...you fight good." I said finally.

"Thanks, you too." He replied.

We shook hands, I wanted to stab him there but I thought otherwise.

"Tyler, you did great!" Annabeth rushed in, ignoring me and giving Tyler a hug, I felt like throwing up.

"Well." I said "Maybe Annabeth can teach you some things, I gotta go."

"You don't want to stay?" Annabeth asked. But I was too embarrassed to answer. I went to the beach, the ocean was one thing I needed when I had problems. I found Grover and Juniper there having a walk but they stopped when they saw me. Grover read my face and told Juniper to go to the forest, she didn't like it but she reluctantly trudged off.

"So" Grover said finally "Can't get through the problem?"

"Can't get through the problem? Every time I see the "problem" I can't even look at it." Then I thought of what happened last night, when I left Grover in the bushes.

"Um, sorry about last night."

"Yeah it's ok.

"I can't help it, it's so hard."

"I know."

"Maybe Silena's right."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me if I really like Annabeth, I should let be happy."

"Well a daughter of Aphrodite is always right, maybe you should leave them alone."

"Fine, but it's so hard." I admitted.

" I know" he said "maybe you should get ready for inspection.

"Yeah, thanks." Then I walked away leaving Grover alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do, so I straightned up the Minotaur horn and shoved the rest under my bed. Perfect timing as soon as I finished , Annabeth arrived with the inspection scroll, it was her turn for inspection.

"Hmm…two out of five." She started writing on the scroll.

"What? But it looks clean to me."

"By putting all your stuff under the bed, doesn't count."

The next thing I knew I was staring at her wondering why she choose Tyler. Then Annabeth left and I lost my chance to talk to her. I went to the tetherball court, I don't know why but everywhere I went it doesn't make me feel better. Then I found the Stoll brothers, apparently they were looking for me, because when they saw me they rushed to see me.

"Just in time" Connor said "We need to tell you something." then they showed me a picture of Tyler and some other girl holding hands…at first I thought "so?" but it was more than that. I became furious.

"What are they doing?" I demanded.

"Tyler is cheating on Annabeth." Travis exclaimed. Suddenly I felt like my temper was blowing. Then I started marching heavily to the Athena cabin.

"Where are you going?" Travis asked.

"Telling Annabeth." Then I continued marching. When I was halfway through I stopped. Then I thought of Silena's advice "If you really like her, let her be happy" and Grover's "maybe you should leave then alone." What if she doesn't believe me or of I told her, somehow I'll make her life miserable. No matter what happens, I have to make Annabeth happy. No matter how it hurted. Instead of going straight, I turned right for my cabin.  
>The next few days were pretty miserable and the next thing I knew, I had only one day left before I go back to New York and nothing happened then after dinner Silena was looking for me. I found her sitting on a bench beside the canoe lake.<p>

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"What?"

"I know you know that Tyler dating another girl, why didn't you tell Annabeth?"

"I took your advice, I left them alone."

"Percy, you have to tell her!"

"What difference does it make? I'll only make her life miserable."

"Hmm" it took her a while to think of an idea.

"That's it!" She screamed "Percy, leave you "problem" to me."

"Ok?" Then I went to my cabin and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day I left early to New York but before I was leaving, Annabeth and Silena ran towards me.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed "why didn't you talk to me?"

"I was busy."

"Well I guess it's time to say good-bye." But before I could reply, she hugged me again, I guess I was happy for a while but it died fast.

"Bye Annabeth." It took all my willpower to say it. Then Annabeth ran off.

"Don't worry" Silena said "I'll handle her, but before you go I'll give you a last piece of advice."

"What?"

"If you have a problem reach for the top, the best and most quiet solution." I didn't know what it meant but I just nodded and went to Argus. Once I was in New York I thought of Silena's advice "hmm top and quiet." I said to myself then I figured it out. And would be the stupidest idea ever but I didn't know what I was thinking, I needed a place to think. Then I headed for Olympus. It was a beautiful afternoon but I was so sad, I didn't notice. I went to the lobby and got past the guard, who was snoring. I pressed the floor 600 and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Annabeth's POV

I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had a boyfriend, I was the architect for a whole new city, and the war was finally over. But it seems something's wrong, not about Percy, about Tyler. Anyway, I was heading off to Archery class when I heard Silena squeal hysterically.

"Annabeth!" She yelled.

"What?"

"You'll not believe who I just saw with another girl!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean your boyfriend's cheating on you!"

My eyes widened "N-no." I whimpered. "That's not true, Silena, Tyler wouldn't do such a thing."

She put her hands on her hips in a very "Hera" way. " Then let's go talk to hime, shall we?"

Tyler was practicing his sword moves on a dummy just ten meters away. I marched towards him.

"Hey Beth!" He grinned, waiting for a hug. I stepped away.

"Tyler is it true you're cheating on me?" He looked at Silena then back at me.

"No…Beth, why would you think that way?" I glanced at the daughter of Aphrodite behind me.

"Because a little dove named Sarah whispered in my ear that she had the time of her life yesterday with a son of Hermes named Tyler Collins." She said

"Is this true?" I looked at him"

"Wh-"

"Tyler!" This daughter of Aphrodite sprinted towards him and hugged Tyler.

"Hey, Tylie! How's your training?"

"Um, fine Sarah. I-"

"Who's this?" She gestured towards me with a smile on her face.

"H-his girlfriend." I answered, my voice small.

"No I'm his girlfriend! Tyler tell her!"

"Sarah…yeah." He muttered. Sarah slapped him then sauntered away screaming "We're done Tyler Collins!"

I blinked back tears and stomped away. He grabbed my hand.

"Beth I-"

"How could you!"

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Just-just go." I ran off with Silena at my heels. "Annabeth wait!" She called and I just continued running until I reached my cabin, collapsed on my bed, and sobbed. The luckiest girl feeling faded away so I just sat on my bed and cried. Then Silena came in, without knocking and asked.

"Annabeth, what are doing?" I didn't answer her, I was too depressed to.

"You know." She started speaking "Life is hard when it comes to love, especially for Aphrodite kids." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You? Why?"

"Because, sometimes we go too far that we don't realize what's happening, and when bad happens the best thing to do is too move on."

She was right, I mean I didn't even care that Percy left and now I have to move on.

"You're right I should stop thinking about Tyler."

"You know it's not too late." She suggested.

"For what?"

"Think about." I didn't know what she meant but I thought about it through the night and I finally figured it out.  
>The next day I said my goodbyes and Argus took me to New York.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Percy's POV

Yesterday I went Olympus. Now I'm doing it again. After school and headed for the Empire State Building. This time the guard noticed me and tried to stop me, but I kept going. Olympus was one of the best places I ever been to, and I still loved it. I sneaked to the back of Olympus and found a familiar person staring at the New York skyline.

"Annabeth?" I asked. She turned and nodded.

"Hey Percy." I couldn't believe she was here, well she's the official architect of Olympus.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Just wanna look at New York from above." I lied.

"How about you?" I asked stupidly.

"For a reason I just had to be here."

"Same for me, how's you and Tyler?" Somehow whatever I said made her cry.

"Are you okay?"

"I caught Tyler with another girl." She said sobbing. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I feel…I feel so stupid." I can't believe I was hearing this from the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. I thought of the best advice ever.

"Well sometimes we don't know what people know, its life." I spoke a little too much.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Well maybe."

"PERCY JACKSON! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Look, I just wanted to make you happy, even though it's hard."

Then she started to smile. "Still, but anyway it's over."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah really now I'm alone."

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "Hello, am I invisible?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain you are."

"But just remember, even though I'm invisible I'm always there even when you don't see me."

There was an line of silence but then we kissed under the New York skyline. And I knew I was the luckiest boy in the universe.

END


End file.
